


Sweet Oracle

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One staff member's generosity leads to unexpected consequences for Kai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine's challenge on the uruai LJ comm and the prompts _shy love confession_ and _dessert_. I... may have cheated on the dessert part. ;) Beta by the ever-wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

A sea of brightly coloured hearts covered the dressing room table in front of Kai, making his eyes swim as he sat and tried to decipher the cryptic messages that they held. "UR10", said one, "Cutie Pie" said another, and the one he was holding, for some reason Kai didn't entirely understand, simply had a smiley face on it. This was meant to be romantic? Somehow? It was kind of a cute idea, Kai had to admit, but he'd still much rather receive the traditional chocolate. Less confusing, for starters.

Even worse, bags of the stuff littered every available surface. They'd been a gift - one of the staff had been on holiday to America and brought them back as a souvenir, but Kai couldn't tell if the sudden explosion of candy hearts was an act of generosity or simply because the guy had bought so much he was trying to get rid of them any way he could. 

Which was a point, was this stuff going to follow them from show to show? How on earth were they going get rid of it all? Not that Kai had a particular reason to not want to be reminded of love and romance or anything...

As if on cue, an arm wrapped itself around Kai's neck, while its partner stole the object of Kai's curiosity from between his unresisting fingers. There was always one person they could rely on to have a sweet tooth, wasn't there?

"All right, sweets!" Reita popped the stolen treat in his mouth and crunched. "Taste kind of weird though..."

Kai had come to the same conclusion himself, but quickly decided a diplomatic answer was better, just in case the staff member responsible walked by. "I think they're meant to be fruit flavoured? Like..." Kai pointed at the closest heart. "I'm pretty sure that yellow one's banana."

Unwrapping himself from Kai, Reita leaned down and peered closely at the writing on top. "You rock? Cool."

"You would recognise that."

"Of course, I would. I do!" Reita thumped his chest proudly, striking a manly pose. "Mind if I take some?" 

Kai waved vaguely at the uneaten treats. "Be my guest."

He shook his head as he watched Reita scamper off with an armful. Shame they couldn't just dump them all on Reita, really. Having a fully functioning bassist was kind of important though and Kai wasn't sure what that many additives would do to a person...

Then again, maybe they didn't have to worry, Reita seemed to have dropped almost as many as he'd picked up, leaving a trail of sweets behind him. Kai was in the middle of pondering if there was any point calling out and telling him to come back and pick them up, when the last person he wanted to see entered the dressing room. Why was Uruha here? His rehearsals weren't due to end for a little while longer, at least. Kai turned his back quickly as Uruha bent to pick up one of the fallen hearts.

It wasn't that he'd been avoiding Uruha precisely, he'd just... been deliberately arranging things so that they hadn't been alone in the same room together. Not since _that_ drinking session. He'd been doing pretty well so far, so why now? Why when he was surrounded by an inappropriately sweet reminder of what he'd stupidly admitted to?

Still, if Uruha hadn't been actively trying to get him alone, then maybe he didn't want to talk about it either? Kai kept his face as neutral as possible and fixed his attention on the table again. He needed to act natural. He needed to, in the words of the little blue heart sitting directly in front of him, be cool. 

Even so, he couldn't help but jump at the sound of Uruha's amused snort behind him. "So this is what Aoi's throwing at everyone..."

Ok, Kai couldn't ignore that. "He what?"

Uruha nodded and moved to join Kai at the table, long legs passing perilously close to Kai's head as he climbed over the back of the seat. "Mm. He's hiding behind corners and running away giggling when he hits someone."

Kai took a moment to process this. Uruha seemed to be in a good mood and Aoi's antics were a safe topic, so... "Is he actually insane?"

"Nah, just stressed. We all have our quirks before a gig, right? You drum on everything, he torments people."

"You can't compare drumming on things to assaulting people with sweets!"

"Maybe? Some people might say it's just as annoying..." Uruha paused, lips quirking upwards as he looked pointedly at Kai's hands. "See? You're doing it now. I've noticed it gets worse when you're nervous." 

Caught, Kai paused with his hands in mid-air. "I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?"

"You tell me." Uruha took one of Kai's hands gently in his own. "Listen, Kai, I know you've been avoiding me lately."

Ah. Was it too much to hope that Uruha had been too drunk to remember what had been said? Of course it was - Uruha had been perfectly sober, Kai was the one that had been drunk off his arse. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Well, I did, but... I'd understand if you wanted to not talk to me again for a while. Or ever. " Kai found himself looking down at his hands again. The urge to tap against something was strong, but Uruha just refused to let go. How could something so gentle be so strong at the same time?

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I? Besides, you ran off before I could answer."

Admittedly, Uruha had a point. But could he blame Kai? What normal person wouldn't want to run away in the face of that blank stare after pouring their heart out? Kai's eyes darted about the table frantically, but the hearts were of no help now - blind panic had taken over and Kai couldn't focus enough to read what the damn things said. He found himself babbling, trying to fill the silence. "Did you need to? You must have been so embarrassed to hear me saying all that..."

"Will you let me talk? I wasn't embarrassed! In fact, I-" A heart pinged off of Uruha's forehead, swiftly followed by the sound running footsteps and crazed laughter. They both sat there in stunned silence for a long moment before Uruha blinked and spoke again.

"Actually, I take back what I said earlier. He is a little insane."

Uruha picked up the offending sweet from where it had landed in his lap, lips moving soundlessly as he read. Kai was contemplating using this as a chance to escape and chase after Aoi, stopping him before things escalated and he ended up doing something really stupid, like hiding an entire bag in Reita's hood or something, when Uruha tapped his shoulder gently.

"Maybe these things aren't so bad after all."

Uruha held up the heart for Kai to read.

"Ki... su... Oh!"

Understanding dawned as Kai looked back and forth between the sweet and the shy smile spreading across Uruha's face. With an instruction like that, how could he refuse? Kai leaned forward, hesitantly at first, lips just brushing against Uruha's until Uruha reached behind Kai's head and yanked him forward. Uruha's lips were as soft and warm as he'd imagined, and tinged with sweetness from the candy. Kai could even feel the outline of the little heart against his tongue as it delved in deeply to explore Uruha's mouth.

He'd have to make a point of thanking that staff member later - just maybe not with sweets.


End file.
